Let The Dreams Begin
by i heart kellan
Summary: Theresa LopezFitzgerald has just come back to Harmony after eight years. Graduating in the top of her class, Theresa had decided to fulfill her career in becoming a fashion designer. She had left Harmony after she told Ethan Winthrop how she felt even th
1. Can The Little Things Come True?

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has just come back to Harmony after eight years. Graduating in the top of her class, Theresa had decided to fulfill her career in becoming a fashion designer. She had left Harmony after she told Ethan Winthrop how she felt even though he had a girlfriend. Theresa thought he would be mature and leave his fiancé but she was so wrong. Getting the reaction she never even thought, Theresa fled to Mexico to live her life. What happens when she sees Ethan? What happens when Ethan finds out why Theresa had her outburst eight years ago? Is Theresa hiding anything else?

* * *

Chapter One: Can The Little Things Come True?

Theresa sighed as she ran a hand through her spiral curly hair that she got done for graduation a couple days ago. She was finally a step closer of being a successful woman, and the only thing left was she needed to find a job, and she knew exactly where she needed to go. Ivy Crane had always loved her like she was a daughter to her, especially after Theresa had helped her with some problems she had with Gwen Hotchkiss and her mother.

If Ivy Crane could have seen what a disturbance that Gwen was, why couldn't Ethan? All she ever wanted was to be happy. She wanted to have a big family and have a loving husband. It was just a shame that husband she had dreamed of would never be Ethan. Gwen had leaked his paternity but Ethan just blew that story out the window. He didn't believe that Gwen would have done such a thing.

Instead of believing in his best friend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, he lashed out at her, which caused Theresa to unravel her feelings in front of everyone at the Italian restaurant, The Red & White Rose, that had been the grand opening. What hurt Theresa most of all was when Ethan Winthrop busted out laughing. He thought she was drunk but Theresa ran out so fast that she couldn't even think. That night, Theresa left Harmony, and went to Mexico. The first year, she helped her aunt run the hotel, and the following year she started her career… well, trying for her career in fashion at the college she went to in Mexico.

As she stood in front of the Crane Mansion, Theresa sighed heavily since she wasn't even sure if this was even a wonderful idea to even be here. The last person she even wanted to see was Ethan Winthrop. Even though he wasn't a Crane anymore, Theresa was terrified of Ethan being inside. She gently brought her hand to the door, knocking on it.

A few moments later, Theresa watched the door open, and she was shocked to see Ivy Crane. Even after the tabloid had leaked, Julian stayed married to the woman since he knew that Sam Bennett and Ivy had a past together that no one, not even him, could rip apart. If anyone would ever meet the duo couple, no one would ever think Julian and Ivy Crane would be married, but they were, along with being very much in love.

"Theresa, oh my God!" Ivy gasped as she pulled Theresa inside and into a big hug. "When did you come back to Harmony? I've missed you so much."

Theresa blushed a little bit as she looked at Ivy. "I returned a few nights ago, actually. I know I should have called but I've been settling in. I guess you could say I've been a little busy."

Ivy smiled, leading her into the family area, and in the living room were Pilar, Luis, Ethan, and Whitney. "Look who is back in town, everyone."

Theresa laughed a little nervously, watching each person wave to her, but Luis and Pilar were the ones to give her hugs.

"I've been staying with a friend until I find a job so I can buy my own place." Theresa shrugged her shoulders a little bit. "I was actually wondering, Ivy, if maybe I could work with you. I know you offered me a job years ago and I'm desperate."

"I will give you a call tomorrow to see if I have anything open because I am not sure what positions are open."

Theresa nodded her head as she looked down at her feet. She was sitting in between Ethan and Ivy and she felt very uncomfortable by sitting this close to Ethan since he had laughed at her last time.

"Well, I wish I could stay, but I got to meet Fancy for dinner." Luis replied with a smile, standing up. He kissed Theresa's cheek with a grin. "Bye Resa. I'll give you a call later."

Theresa watched him leave, smiling to herself. She then watched her mother stand up to her feet. "And I actually got to get back to work."

Whitney gave Theresa that look when Pilar walked out, which made Theresa let out a small giggle. "And I, my best friend, will give you a call later. I am actually late for work."

"No one loves me," Theresa teased Whitney. She stood up to her feet and gave her best friend a hug. "Call me, okay?"

Theresa nodded her head as she looked over at Ivy, who just left her alone with Ethan. This was what she was afraid of and that was to be alone with Ethan. She had spilled her heart to Ethan how she felt and he had the nerve to laugh at her. She never even believed that Ethan Winthrop would ever be so cold hearted but he… was.

Ethan looked over at Theresa, still sitting on the couch, wishing that she wasn't here. She had made his life horrible eight years ago. When she had admitted her feelings for him, Gwen had left him, and he didn't do know what to do with his life. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was probably here to ruin his life and he just wasn't going to stand it much longer.

"What are you doing back here, Theresa? Didn't you ruin lives before you left? You should have stayed and you shouldn't be here in my mother's home. You have some nerve, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Ethan barked, standing up to his feet, and then walked over to her. He just glared at her, obviously upset.

Theresa looked at him, shaking her head. "Ethan, I didn't expect to see you here. You are the last person I ever expected to see, Ethan. I was actually trying to avoid you at all cost."

"Why? You're the one that admitted to loving me or having feelings for me. You cost me my relationship with Gwen and she's married to a man named Jared Casey. She has two children and one is… on the way! I hate you."

Theresa laughed at his childlike attitude. Fixing her top, she looked at him. "I really wish we could become friends again, Ethan, but I know you don't want that."

"You cost me my marriage with Gwen!" Ethan yelled, crossing his arms across his chest, not even sure what to do right now with Theresa in the room with him. "It's all of your fault and I want you to leave."

Theresa closed her eyes tightly, feeling herself becoming lightheaded. "U-Uh… o-ok-okay, Eth-Ethan."

Ethan gave Theresa a weird look by the way she had sounded the words out. Ethan just jumped a little when he heard the front door of the mansion slam shut.

"Ethan Samuel Winthrop!" Ivy walked into the living room.

Ethan turned around with a sigh leaving his lips. "What mother? Please don't argue with me."

Ivy sighed as she walked over to her son, shaking her head in disbelief. Of course! She had to have a stubborn son. She had three other children but none of them were as bad ass as Ethan was. What was a mother to do?

"Why did you talk to Theresa like that, Ethan?" Ivy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's none of your business. She shouldn't be here, Ethan. Theresa ruined my chances with Gwen, Mother."

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two were already having problems before Theresa admitted how she felt, Ethan, and you know it. You just won't admit it, so you blame it on Theresa."

"What? Gwen and I were perfect… well, almost perfect. I just don't understand why you even think that."

Ivy sat down on the couch. "Did you ever think Theresa told you how she felt because maybe she felt she needed to?"

Ethan's head turned when he heard those words leave her lips. "What? What are you talking about? What excuse could she possibly have?"

Ivy sighed, looking down at her fingers. "Ethan, she didn't want you to know…"

Ethan looked at his mother when he sat down next to her. "Didn't want me to know what, Mother?"

"Ethan," Ivy closed her eyes tightly before she turned to her son. "Theresa was dying at that point. The doctors had found a tumor in her brain. They had told her she had six months to live since the tumor was so big…"

Ethan's face softened a little bit. "She didn't want you to know, though. She wanted you to love her for her, Ethan, but you've been treating her like nothing over the past eight years. Gwen didn't love you. The woman you're suppose to be with has been under your nose for at least twelve years, Ethan!"

Ethan looked down at the ground after his mother left the room. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't even remember the last time Theresa and him had been on good terms. She could still be dying and he yelled at her to get out? God, Ethan Winthrop was so stupid. He just didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

The next couple of days, Theresa had ignored Ethan willingly. Theresa was still torn from the way he had told her to get out and how she ruined his life with Gwen. She honestly thought they had been over for a long time. Theresa frowned at the thought as she sat down at an empty booth at the Book Café. She just didn't know why Ethan could not man up and accept the fact that Gwen would never love him back.

"Hey Theresa."

Theresa looked up and smiled softly. Fancy Crane; Ethan's half-sister and Luis's girlfriend. "Hey Fancy, what brings you here?"

Fancy blushed as she smoothed out her long, white skirt when she took a seat across from Theresa. She had always admired her boyfriend's sister since all she had heard were such good things about Theresa. "Oh, I was just in town, and I saw you sitting here by yourself. I hope you don't mind me joining you, Theresa? I just know I hate eating lunch all by myself."

Theresa looked down at her sandwich and then looked back up at Fancy. "Yeah, you're totally right about that, Fancy."

Fancy noticed the tension in Theresa's face and she was worried. Her mother had told her about Ethan's and Theresa's fight that had happened eight years ago. "Theresa, are you all right?"

Theresa sighed as she looked at Fancy before moving her head back down to her sandwich. "I… I don't think I can live here in Harmony, Fancy. It's just too hard."

"Theresa," Fancy said as she turned her attention to Theresa. "I don't know what you're talking about? What's too hard for you live here in Harmony?"

Theresa sighed, pushing her sandwich away since she wasn't so hungry like she had been earlier. "Well, your brother, Ethan, and I have a past. We were friends for years, Fancy. He was with Gwen Hotchkiss and I was in love with him. I had told Ethan that I was in love with him because I was, at the time, diagnosed with a tumor in my brain. The doctor that I had been seeing said I probably wouldn't make it another year. I figured since I was dying, I should tell Ethan how I felt. I just… never would have thought he'd laugh in my face…"

_Eight Years Ago Flashback_

_Theresa sat in the corner of the Italian restaurant next to Whitney, who was eating her pasta. Theresa was running her fork back and forth against the skinny noodle, frowning. She watched Ethan across the restaurant, talking to Gwen, or rather… yelling at Gwen. Theresa had just found out that she wasn't going to live to see her nineteenth birthday or even have a wedding. She would never have children, either. _

_"Theresa, are you all right?" Ethan asked when he approached her table where Gwen surely didn't look too happy._

_Theresa simply nodded her head, holding the tears back. She just couldn't let everyone know what was wrong with her. She had only told Ivy Crane and Gwen Hotchkiss because she didn't want everyone to feel sorry for her. The last thing she needed was for her all of her friends and family babying her. Theresa was a lot stronger than what people though. People would have thought that Gwen and Theresa hated each other but Theresa confided in Gwen that she couldn't even tell Ethan or even Whitney Russell. Gwen had told her that things would be all right._

"_Yeah Ethan, I am perfectly fine!" Theresa said, letting the fork fall to her plate, not hungry anymore. She stood up to her feet and grabbed her purse. "I'm actually going to leave. I don't feel so good."_

"_Theresa." Ethan followed Theresa as she had begun to walk away. He sighed because he knew something was the matter with her and he was determined to find out what it was. He grabbed her arm lightly to stop her. "Theresa, what's going on with you? I mean, you've been very distant from everyone."_

"_Nothing Ethan," Theresa sighed, shaking her head a little bit. "I just want to go home."_

"_Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!"_

"_Let go of me," Theresa sighed as she looked down at the ground, not wanting to be here._

"_I just… want to know what's wrong with you, Theresa. You're scaring me."_

_Theresa just couldn't take it anymore. If anyone were to know how she felt towards this handsome man, it would be the man himself. "Ethan! I love you, okay? I hate it that you're with GWEN! I want to be with you! It's you I want!"_

_After hearing Theresa yell at him, he just stared at her. After a few minutes passed, he busted into a fit of laughter._

"_No, you don't love me, Reesie!" He said, calling her by her nickname, shaking his head. There was just no way that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would ever love him. "This is just some sick plot to have Gwen and me break up. I'm sorry we haven't hung out together like we used to but I'm getting married! Deal with it!"_

_Theresa brought her hand against his cheek and then ran out of the restaurant. Ethan rubbed his cheek as he watched her leave the restaurant. He then felt another slap across his cheek. He looked at Gwen._

"_Gwen? Sweetheart, what the hell was that for?" Ethan asked, glaring at her. He was obviously upset._

"_We're so done!" Gwen threw her engagement ring at Ethan and then walked out of the Italian restaurant.

* * *

_

_Theresa knew that she could not stay here in Harmony. She packed up her suitcase of her clothes and anything else. She wrote her mother a note since she was out of town and Theresa then left to the airport to Mexico. She just couldn't be here or she knew she would flip out._

"_One ticket to Mexico," Theresa told the lady at the counter.

* * *

_

_Whitney walked into the mansion with Chad behind her the next day. She had read the note that Theresa had left her mother on the kitchen table in the household where Theresa had lived her entire life. Whitney saw Ethan standing by the couch, talking to his mother when Whitney's fist came flying in his jaw._

"_Whitney! Don't hit my son!" Ivy gasped as she walked over to Ethan._

"_I will hit him if I want!" Whitney threw the letter at Ivy. "Ivy, your son laughed at Theresa last night when she told Ethan that she loved him. She's left the country and it's all his fault, Mrs. Crane!"_

_End of Flashback _

Fancy gasped when she saw the tears inside of Theresa's eyes, not even sure of what to say. She knew that Ethan and Theresa had a past but she also had no idea that Ethan had been so cold to Theresa when she told Ethan she was in love with him. How could her brother be so horrible?

"Theresa, I am so sorry for the way my brother treated you. Did he ever know about the tumor?" Fancy asked, taking a sip of her coffee that she had in her hands.

Theresa simply shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter if he did or not, Fancy. I never ever want to see Ethan Winthrop ever again, Fancy. He ruined me. I thought he would be happy to see me after eight years of not talking to each other or even seeing me."

Fancy was about to say something when Whitney took a seat next to Fancy, sitting across from her best friend. "Hey ladies, how are you?"

Theresa smiled at Whitney, shrugging her shoulders. "I could be so much better, Whit, but that's my life. I think I am going to leave Harmony once again. Ethan and I had it out at the mansion a couple days ago."

"Theresa, you can't leave! You shouldn't let Ethan control you," Whitney frowned, letting her lips taste the sweet smoothie she had in her hands. "I hate that you laughed at you but that just shows you that you deserve a better man than him."

"What about Fox?" Fancy grinned at Theresa. "That would just piss Ethan off and Fox is a really nice guy."

"As nice as that sounds, ladies, I can't date a 'Crane' or a 'Winthrop'. It's just not possible. I've loved Ethan since we were in middle school. I can't just get over him like that." Theresa made the motion of snapping her fingers together. "We used to be friends and I freaked out when I blurted to him my feelings."

Whitney frowned, looking over at her best friend. "What if I come with you?"

"Y-You want to come with me?" Theresa asked in total shock. "Where would you want to go?"

"Well, Chad is getting his chance of becoming a music producer, and he has a house down in California. It'll be loads of fun, Ms. Theresa. What do you say?"

"I want to come too!" Fancy laughed softly. "With my money, we could buy a really nice house."

"I say yes but I do have to talk to Ivy about some stuff. I am going to ask her if there is a fashion company that she can get a job for me down there. I'm like another daughter to her," Theresa blushed as her phone vibrated.

It was Ivy. Theresa just laughed softly. "Speak of the devil. Hello?"

* * *

Ethan sighed. Fox, Luis, Fancy, Chad, Whitney, Kay, Miguel, Pilar, Paloma, Noah, Jessica, and Reese had all moved to California with Theresa. Ethan couldn't believe that all his friends were gone. Theresa was gone from his life and he honestly didn't know what to do. Los Angeles, California was where everyone was. He had listened in on a conversation his mother was having with one of her friends from school.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Ivy Crane asked, walking into the living room of her home. "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"No Mother, I'm depressed enough as it is. Theresa's gone just like all my friends. Why the hell would I even step foot in my office, listen to people bitch all day?"

Ivy Crane was shocked at the words that left his lips. "Ethan, I'm sorry you're upset, but you just cannot jeopardize you future like this. I raised you better than this."

Ethan frowned, looking out the window that looked out into the backyard of the mansion. "I just miss her. I want to go see her but I can't even think of what I would even say to her."

"Do you love her, Ethan?" Ivy asked, approaching her son. She was standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I, um, I don't think so. Yes. I don't know, Mother. I know why she didn't tell me she was dying but is she dying now?" Ethan asked, looking over at her.

Ivy simply shook her head. "No sweetie, the tumor got smaller and smaller, actually. She had surgery on it about two years ago, Ethan. She's healthy."

Ethan gave his mother a weak smile, feeling somehow that Theresa was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was that she could be hiding from him. Ethan just thought that he was being paranoid.

* * *

Theresa sighed as she walked out of her son's room after singing him to sleep. Jaden was her world and the only that made her happy these days was him. Jaden Michael Lopez-Fitzgerald had been her reason for living. After all her friends and family found out about her son, she was so thrilled they didn't hate her. Luis and Miguel weren't happy because the father of the child was a man that had took advantage of Theresa, taking away her 'innocence', but luckily, Theresa was a strong woman.

"Jaden asleep?" Fox asked, walking over to Theresa when she took a seat down on the couch next to her.

A yawn left her lips. "Yeah. He had a nightmare, I think."

Fox smiled at Theresa, rubbing her arm lightly. "He's got a big group of friends, Theresa, so we will all protect him."

Theresa hugged Fox lightly. "Thank you, Fox."


	2. Secrets, Lies, & Deceit!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has just come back to Harmony after eight years. Graduating in the top of her class, Theresa had decided to fulfill her career in becoming a fashion designer. She had left Harmony after she told Ethan Winthrop how she felt even though he had a girlfriend. Theresa thought he would be mature and leave his fiancé but she was so wrong. Getting the reaction she never even thought, Theresa fled to Mexico to live her life. What happens when she sees Ethan? What happens when Ethan finds out why Theresa had her outburst eight years ago? Is Theresa hiding anything else?

* * *

Chapter Two: Secrets, Lies, & Deceit!

Theresa just didn't know what to do. Everyone thought that Fox and her were a couple but they were better as friends. Theresa knew she couldn't risk losing Fox Crane and he was just so good to her. She just couldn't risk losing another friend like she did in Ethan. Even though he was Sam's son, there were many times when he acted like a 'Crane', and it just sickened her. Most of the time when he yelled at her or belittled her in front of all of her friends, Theresa wanted to slap him. That night when she told him how she felt, when she slapped him, Theresa had so much pent up frustration for her now ex best friend.

"Mommy!" Jaden smiled up at his mother from his playpen. Jaden had big, blue eyes and he had a mass of brown curls. Theresa was so thankful that he looked a lot like her mother since it helped her sometimes forget about the awful night when some man raped her, taking away her virginity.

Theresa bent down and picked up Jaden, setting him in her laugh. She looked down at him, watching him lay his head against her chest. She never ever thought she'd be a wonderful mother but everyone had said she was.

"Morning Theresa."

Theresa smiled as she watched Kay come out in the living room with Maria in her arms, the three year old girl clinging to her mother's side, her short curls bouncing. "Hey Kay. Hey Maria."

Theresa slid Jaden off of her lap where Kay placed Maria down in front of him. Theresa smiled lightly when she watched Maria kiss Jaden on the cheek.

"At least she knows he's family, I think." Kay laughed softly. Kay then looked at Theresa. "So, I know this is none of my business, but have you talked to Ethan since we moved here a month ago?"

Theresa sighed. "No, I haven't talked to him, Kay. I know he may be your brother and all but I hate Ethan Winthrop with a passion. I am really glad that Gwen didn't marry him too. He's nothing but an idiot."

Theresa wanted to say something more but their children were nearby and she didn't want her son and Maria to hear the awful words she would have called Ethan. She reached over and pulled some toys from playpen in front of the two.

Kay frowned and looked to the kids, who were playing with the toys Theresa had pulled out. "Theresa, my brother is an idiot sometimes, but you love him still, don't you?"

Theresa simply nodded her head as she looked at her friend. "Yes, I still love Ethan, but nothing will ever happen between the two of us. What happens when he finds out about Jaden? Kay, your brother is the most stubborn man I have ever met in my entire life. I just can't."

Kay frowned and then smiled when she looked up. Theresa looked to where Kay was looking and she laughed when she saw Miguel.

"You two are too cute."

"They are sometimes sickening, Theresa. They aren't even touching each other and you have no idea what our dear brother and Kay are capable of." Luis told her, shoving Miguel lightly, just messing around.

Theresa noticed that everyone had woken up and she looked over in their direction. She also noticed that Fox, Fancy, Chad, Whitney, Paloma, Noah, Jessica, and Reese were trying not to laugh, either, but it wasn't any use. They all busted out laughing, and Miguel turned to him, causing them to stop. Pilar was at a friend's house for the weekend and Theresa knew that the guy is more than a friend.

"Did I miss something?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Theresa, you didn't." Kay looked at the group, shaking her head at them, and then at Fox. "You're a nasty freak."

Fox had to hold his stomach from laughing. "I'm sorry, Kay, but you took the wrong room."

Theresa was confused so Whitney filled her in. "What happened? Well, Fox, at the time, liked to videotape him and his girls 'getting it on', right? Well, Kay and Miguel took the wrong room one summer, and let's just say it dropped in the wrong hands."

Theresa looked at Miguel and then to Kay. "Ew. That's just gross. I so need a better brother and friend."

"That was two years ago!" Miguel glared at Fox. "If anyone's a freak, that would be Fox. He had the camera in the room. We didn't know! How many times do we have to tell you guys?"

"Fox isn't a freak because that's just how his lifestyle was!" Fancy said with a shake of her head. "You guys had sex right when you walked into the room. That's really… disturbing."

Theresa laughed slightly. "And I thought my life was crazy. I was SO wrong."

"Theresa, you don't honestly believe them, do you?" Miguel suddenly asked.

"Of course I do. You didn't deny it. Don't worry, Miguel. I won't tell your daughter when she gets older."

Miguel's face pale when he heard that. "Please don't, Resa. I'd be mortified."

"Theresa might not but I think I should."

Theresa looked at Noah and shook her head with a laugh leaving her lips. She knew that being down here in California would be the best for her son and her. All she could hope for was if Ethan did come down here, he wouldn't yell at her the way he had, and most of all, Theresa hoped he hadn't found out the reason why she told him how she felt years ago. She would be absolutely mortified since the last thing she ever wanted was for people to feel sorry for her or to even treat her like a child.

* * *

Ethan looked at the house of his ex fiancé and sighed heavily. Gwen and Jared had moved to California after they got married since Jared's job was down here. He wasn't even sure what he was doing down here anyway. As he walked to the front door, he just didn't even know if this was a good idea. Gwen and Ethan had left on bad terms, remembering when Gwen slapped him. It sure wasn't pretty.

As he was about to knock on the front door, the front door opened, and there stood Gwen. He almost forgot how strikingly beautiful she had been. Maybe… that was one of the main reasons why he dated Gwen Hotchkiss, well, Gwen Casey now.

"Ethan. Wow, I never expected to see you here, and in… California." Gwen then saw the disturbed look his face, knowing that something was wrong, and she led him inside of her home. "What's the matter, Ethan?"

Ethan was hoping that Gwen wouldn't notice but he should've known better, The two had been together for years. "It's nothing really, Gwen. I saw Theresa, and me being stupid, I lashed out at me. Then… my mother told me that Theresa had told me because she thought she was dying. I'm just peachy!"

"You just found, Ethan? I really thought Theresa would have called you after she left."

Ethan looked at Gwen and glared at her. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen sighed. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I swore to Theresa that I wouldn't, Ethan. Surely, you cannot be mad at me because of that?"

Ethan looked down and shook his head. "No Gwen. I'm sorry. It's just… she left again, along with everyone else. I just… for the first time in my life, don't know what to do, and I miss Theresa. I just don't know where she is."

Gwen pushed Ethan's chin up so that they were looking at each other. Gwen offered Ethan a smile. "Ethan, what if I told you that they're here in California?"

"They're HERE, Gwen?" Ethan gasped as that was something he didn't expect. He stood up to his feet. "Where are they, Gwen?"

Gwen had to laugh at his excitement. "Ethan Winthrop, calm down! Sit down."

Ethan sighed and he simply obliged. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I just need to talk to her and I just feel like she's hiding something from me. Is that so bad that I need to see her?"

Gwen smiled at Ethan. "Ethan, you love Theresa, don't you?"

"NO! I, um, I don't know. Maybe, yes, I don't know." Ethan looked at Gwen, sighing. "She won't want to be with me after the things I said to her, Gwen. I feel so horrible."

Gwen just smiled, nodding her head. "Yep, you are in love with Theresa, Ethan."

"She can't love me after the stunt I pulled a couple months ago, Gwen. No woman would be crazy enough to be with me."

Gwen eyed Ethan with a raised eyebrow. "Ethan Winthrop, what did you say to her?"

"I was so upset, Gwen. I blamed her for us breaking up and I told her to get out of face, Gwen. I am a horrible person and I just can't believe I talked to her that way." Ethan shook his head with a sigh.

Gwen sighed when she heard those words leave his lips. "Ethan."

Ethan stood up to his feet. "Where are they staying Gwen?"

* * *

Theresa was in the front yard with Jaden, who was running back and forth to and from her. Everyone else went to the beach while she played with her son. As he ran to her again, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.

"Mommy." Jaden pouted when he felt his mother trap him. "Lwet go."

Theresa smiled as she let him go and he ran over to the beach ball, pushing him, and all Theresa could do was smile. Jaden had so much energy for his energy but it was a good thing because he actually went to bed on time. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him.

Theresa was about to go over to Jaden when she saw a man's foot by her foot. As she looked up, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was shocked to see Ethan here of all places and she guessed Gwen had told him where she was at.

"Ethan. Go away."

Theresa stood up and picked up Jaden, heading inside of the house, but Ethan only followed.

"Theresa, please, can we talk?" Ethan asked as he stood on the doorstep while Theresa opened the door. He couldn't help but wonder who the little boy was.

"Ethan," Theresa unlocked the door and placed Jaden down as he ran over to his toy car. "I think you need to go back to Harmony. There is nothing here for you."

Ethan sighed. "Theresa, I… I miss you. I miss what we used to have, and I know it's my entire fault, but I can't help it. We were friends for over ten years. I can't just give you up."

"Ethan, you blamed me for the fallout of Gwen's and your relationship. I'm not the one that told Gwen to break up with you. She saw what you made her see and that was a rude and spiteful man."

Ethan couldn't believe the words he heard leave Theresa's lips. "Theresa, I know it was my fault, but do you really think that of me? That I am rude and spiteful?"

Theresa sighed as she pulled him inside of the house where she was staying with all her friends. The last thing she needed was one of the neighbors overhearing their conversation. As she closed the door, she walked into the kitchen with him behind her.

"Ethan, what am I suppose to say to you, or should I say, what do you want to hear me say?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head at him. Theresa then took out Jaden's sippy cup when he walked into the kitchen and she poured some juice in it. She handed it to him after she placed him in his high chair. "Here you go, baby."

Ethan eyed the little boy with the blue eyes and the dark brown eyes. "Whose kid is that?"

"Tank you, Mama." Jaden took his cup and began to drink it.

"Never mind, Theresa." He looked at her in awe. "You're a mother? Is this why you left?"

Theresa eyed Ethan. "Excuse me? He's not even eight-years old, Ethan. He's only two."

Ethan sighed. "Where's the father?"

Theresa tensed up at the subject and she dragged Ethan out of the kitchen. "Ethan, what do you want from me? I left town and I am out of your life."

Ethan looked at her with a sigh leaving his lips. "I want another chance, Theresa. Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Theresa asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You laughed in my face after I told you that I loved you, you blamed me for Gwen and you breaking up, and you _expect_ **ME** to give our friendship another chance? What do you think of me? Do you really think of me being stupid?"

Ethan was about to say something but he watched the door open when he watched all of his friends and family come through the door. He looked at Theresa with a sigh and walked out the door past them.

"Ugh!" Theresa frowned as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed Jaden, who held onto his sippy cup like his life depended on it, and then walked to her room, shutting the door behind her, and then locking it behind her. She was so upset for Ethan showing up here.

* * *

Theresa just didn't know what to do anymore since the fight that Ethan and her had. She had thought he had went back to Harmony but she would sometimes come by the house to see his brother or to see the guys. Didn't he know what the hell he was doing to her just by being here?

"Hey Theresa."

Theresa turned her head as she saw Gwen beside her car in the driveway of where Theresa was staying. "Hey Gwen. What are you doing here? By the way, you look great for being six months pregnant."

Gwen blushed lightly and then placed her hand on her pregnant belly. "Thank you, Theresa. I feel bloated. I actually came by to see how you are doing."

Theresa could only grin as she helped Gwen sit down on the porch steps. "Well, I know how that feels, and you came to talk to me, Gwen? What about?"

Gwen grabbed Theresa's hand lightly. "Well, I came to talk to you about Ethan, Theresa."

Theresa sighed when she heard Ethan's name. "Gwen, I really don't want to talk about Ethan. He's made my life a living hell since I left Harmony eight years ago."

Gwen just smiled at Theresa, shaking her head. No wonder Ethan and Theresa were perfect for each other. The two of them were the most stubborn people she had ever met in her entire life.. "What if I told you that your best friend, Ethan Winthrop, is madly in love with you, Theresa?"

Theresa quickly shook her head when she heard Gwen's words. "You're funny, Gwen. Ethan doesn't love me like I can only wish he would. I can't get my hopes up, anyway. I have a son to look after."

"You have a little boy?" Gwen asked with a pout on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Theresa was about to say something when Jaden ran outside into his mother's lap. "Mommy, Mommy, look!"

Theresa looked at her pouting son where there was a red mark on his arm since he felt. "Does it hurt, baby?"

Jaden simply just nodded his head. "A little bit, mama."

Theresa kissed his arm gently. "Feel better?"

Jaden nodded his head and then took off running back into the house where Fox picked him up, Jaden's laughter filling the room.

"He's adorable, Theresa. Who's the father?"

Theresa sighed at Gwen's voice and she knew she had to tell someone other than Fox. "It's not easy to say it but I need to tell someone else besides Fox. Can we go for a walk?"

Gwen nodded and she watched Theresa disappear inside of the house. Gwen just had a feeling what she was about to hear wasn't going to be easy for Gwen and Gwen wondered if asking her that question was out of line. All Gwen wanted was to be friends with Theresa when everyone thought the two women shouldn't even acknowledge each other.

"All right. I'm ready." Theresa closed the front door behind her. "Fox is going to watch Jaden for a while. He misses hanging out with my little guy."

Gwen smiled as they began to walk. "He's really precious, Gwen. He seems so full of energetic."

"That's what happens when you have a little boy. You better be prepared when your little boy enters this rocky world." Theresa flashed Gwen a smile. "Maybe one day my little Jaden and your Jonathan will be best friends."

Gwen smiled and nodded. "That would be very wonderful."

"So, I am guessing you are wondering why I didn't tell you about Jaden until now, right?"

Gwen simply nodded as Theresa went on.

"My pregnancy with Jaden was far from planned. It was something I never thought would happen to me to be honest." Theresa took a deep breath. "Fox is the only one that knows about this. All I ask is for you to let me finish telling you what happened before you interrupt, all right?"

Gwen nodded. "I promise I won't interrupt, Theresa. Go on."

"Well, I had just had my graduation party, and I decided to walk home since I let my Tia borrow that car since she had a date and all. Well, I felt a shiver run up my arm like someone was following me. When I turned around, there was this guy, Gwen." Theresa took a deep, long breath as she looked down. "He dragged me to the park. I don't know how no one didn't hear me screaming, though. I was screaming and kicking while he took advantage of me. Nine months later, Jaden was born. I just can't ever tell him what happened to me when he gets older."

Gwen sighed as she pulled Theresa in a hug when she noticed the tears strolling down her face. "Theresa, I am sorry that this happened to you. Obviously, this guy that did this is not a man at all. He goes around prowling on young, beautiful women. I just want you to know that if you need anything… I am here for you."

Theresa smiled as she took a step back, nodding her head. "Thank you, Gwen. I just don't know what my little boy would do if he ever found out he is the product of rape. It… might destroy him."

Gwen rubbed Theresa's back as they walked back. "Jaden will never know."


	3. You're the one I want, Reesie!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has just come back to Harmony after eight years. Graduating in the top of her class, Theresa had decided to fulfill her career in becoming a fashion designer. She had left Harmony after she told Ethan Winthrop how she felt even though he had a girlfriend. Theresa thought he would be mature and leave his fiancé but she was so wrong. Getting the reaction she never even thought, Theresa fled to Mexico to live her life. What happens when she sees Ethan? What happens when Ethan finds out why Theresa had her outburst eight years ago? Is Theresa hiding anything else?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Theresa hadn't talked to Ethan for about a week and she didn't know what to do. Could Gwen be right? Sighing as she watched Jaden running around the park, Theresa just didn't even know why she was here in California. She just needed a fresh start and she was just so glad that all of her friends, especially Fox and Whitney were here, and she couldn't even ask for anything more than that. People also never expected for her to even be friends with Gwen, who seemed to be glowing, but then again, the woman was pregnant.

Ethan had been leaving her voicemails of how he wanted to talk to her but she just couldn't handle it right now. She was still in love with Ethan so much and it hurt her to not tell him how much she loved him. Even though she didn't think he felt anything towards her, she just didn't think it would have been such a wise idea. After all, he did blame his break up with Gwen all on her when in reality, Gwen was just tired of Ethan.

"You know you should be smiling."

Hearing Luis's voice, she turned her head to see both Luis and Miguel standing above her, and before she knew it, the two were sitting on either side of her. She had such an amazing family, especially the most caring brothers she could even ask for.

"I don't have any reason to be smiling, Luis. After Ethan showing up, telling me he wanted us to be how we used to be, there is just no way that I can do that," Theresa answered with a sigh, watching her son playing with a girl in the grass.

"Why don't you give Ethan a chance?" Miguel suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "From what I hear, he has been miserable… actually, a miserable mess without you, Resa."

"I just--- can't give him that chance. You two know how I feel towards Ethan. He made me feel like shit when I came into the Crane mansion. I felt like I was on the bottom of my shoe, Miguel, and I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt too many times."

Luis wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, pulling her close, and knowing that she would eventually realize it. "We just want you to be happy, sis, and we know how you feel about him. As much as you try to hide your feelings, we can all see it, Theresa. Why are you being so damn stubborn right now?"

"Because--- that's just the way I am!" Theresa grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, and a pout spread across her face.

"What did he say when he came to see you?" Luis asked, looking down at his sister.

"He wanted another chance, Luis, but I honestly don't think I can give him that chance." Theresa took a deep breath as she looked over at both of her brothers. "I know you two mean well but I don't want to get hurt again."

"Now, you know that Ethan is nothing like that man that took advantage of you, Resa," Luis said with a frown, which came across his face. "I hate that you went through that but you have a little boy because of that."

Theresa took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I know that, Luis, but I just wish my son could have came into the world in a better way than--- me being raped, you know?"

"Everyone wishes that," Miguel began, grabbing his sister's hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze. "But we cannot change the past, Theresa. You just have to learn to deal with it and the first thing would to talk to Ethan. Who knows… you might get the perfect ending with him that you have always wanted."

Theresa leaned forward, kind of slouching, and she looked over at her brothers, but looked over to her son. "I just don't know. He has hurt me already since the time I came back. I mean, he blamed me for Gwen breaking up their engagement when it was just that Gwen didn't feel anything for Ethan anymore."

"But--- you do, Resa. You love Ethan Samuel Winthrop."

Theresa simply nodded, not being able to hide the smile from her face. "I haven't been able to turn off my feelings since I saw him get out of the limo when I was seven."

Miguel chuckled at Theresa's words. "We all remember. Luis and Antonio had to hold you back because you were so determined to talk to him but that was the beginning."

Theresa blushed softly and she looked down at the ground. "Who knew that Ethan and I would become fast friends?"

"You two were practically joined at the hip," Luis concluded, laughing softly. "But you two were very loyal to each other."

"I want to be with him but what if Jaden gets too attached to Ethan? What if Ethan and I were to break up? I don't--- think I could put my son through that pain. I already had that happen once with my ex. I can't think about my needs."

Luis nodded his head. "Miguel and I know how that is with having Marty and Maria. Sometimes, you need to think of your own happiness, Theresa, or you will go insane."

"And I honestly don't think insanity goes well with you," Miguel teased, leaning back against the back of the bench. "At least think about the possibilities of being with Ethan, Theresa."

Theresa nodded her head. After getting a kiss from both of her brothers, she watched them walk away, and she looked over at her son as she leaned back against the bench. Was it even possible of her being happy with Ethan? Ethan meant everything to her but it had killed her to see Ethan to walk away from her. Realizing that she would really be happy with Ethan most of all than any other man, Theresa stood up, and went home.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Theresa looked at the door of her room for the thousand time in the past ten minutes. She had just put Jaden down for his nap after singing him a song. He had always loved it when she sang to him. Fox told her that he would Ethan up to her room once he got here and she was so nervous. She was in a pair of skintight, black pants, a white tank top, and a zip-up black hoodie on top of that. Theresa just wanted to be comfortable.

As she was sketching some designs of some clothes, which was something she did when she had nothing better to do or even when she was bored, she heard Fox's voice.

"Resa, he's here," Fox told her through the door.

Hearing Fox walk away from her door, she heard Ethan's knock on her door, and for a second, she could smell his Cool Water cologne against her door--- the cologne she had bought him for his birthday, but then again, she was probably just wishful thinking right now. Leaning against her door with her chest pressed into it, Theresa could almost feel his body against her own body right now, but the only thing Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald needed was to see him--- to look into those crystal blue, mesmerizing eyes of his that she had fallen in love with.

"Theresa, are you okay in there?" Ethan asked, beginning to get concerned for her, and he let out a defeated sigh leave his lips. "I mean, is this a bad time for me to come by?"

Getting the courage, Theresa pulled the door open, and she looked at Ethan in his clad, light blue jeans and the button-down dark blue shirt, and she held the moan in her throat from escaping. He looked so handsome--- almost too delectable to eat at this very moment and she knew she should stop herself before she did anything.

"Sorry, I was just changing," Theresa said with a shrug, stepping aside so he could come inside.

Walking into her room, he looked around her room as he heard her shut the door, and hearing a click that she had locked the door, which meant more privacy for the two of them. As he looked away from the door, he looked from corner to corner of her room, and he was definitely impressed. The last time he had been in this house, this room had been plain white with the dullest furniture that was made in the sixteen hundreds, but now, it was made for a beautiful woman such as Theresa.

The room wasn't boring anymore and was lavished in a crystal blue, which matched his eyes somewhat, against the wall. What made it stand out were the splotches of white paint coating the light blue paint! In the corner of the room, there was a desk, which had a computer, and scattered papers, pens, and papers on it, along with a picture of Jaden and her. There were also pictures of her friends and family. There was even a picture of the two of them before she had left Harmony years ago. Next to the couch, there was a beige couch, which had a throw and pillows on top of the beige, white, and brown throw. In the center of the room, there was a bed, which looked like it had been carved in elegant wood. The bed had four bedposts and had a canopy sheet on top, which was a silverish-blue color, which matched the thousands of pillows on her bed. Her sheets and blanket matched the colors as well. Besides the walk-in closet, which were filled with designer clothes, the nightstand on either side of the bed, and the dresser with the vanity mirror attached to it, this was the type of room he had picture that Theresa would have.

"You look great," Ethan said, taking a seat down on the couch, patting for Theresa to take a seat next to her.

Theresa felt her cheeks becoming a rosy color and she licked across her bottom lip as she took her spot beside Ethan on the couch, placing a couch pillow into her lap.

"I am really glad that you're here, Ethan. I don't even know why I yelled at you. Okay, that's a lie, but I… I was just so upset to how you have been blaming everything on me these last, eight years."

Ethan frowned, rubbing his temples lightly, and he closed his eyes. Looking at her, he placed a hand over the back of his neck, rubbing at the sore muscles. "I was just so upset but I do have a question. Why--- didn't you tell me about the tumor you had in your brain, Theresa?"

Theresa looked down at the ground. "I honestly didn't want anyone to know. I, especially didn't want my best friend to feel sorry for me, Ethan. The thought of dying almost killed me emotionally."

Ethan pushed Theresa's chin up with his forefinger and his middle finger so that he could look at her. "I just wish you could have trusted me in your most needed time, Theresa. I really did miss you."

Theresa looked over at him, feeling his fingers under her chin. "You did, Ethan? You yelled at me and blamed me for so many things that day I walked into your mother's home."

Ethan sighed, rubbing his temples. "I was very angry and I didn't know so many things, Theresa, but damnit, you know that's just the way I am. I'm sorry for lashing out at you and I hope you can forgive me?"

Seeing him batter his eyelashes, Theresa let a little giggle leave her lips. "You know that look isn't going to work every, single time, Mr. Winthrop."

Ethan grinned, placing his hand on top of her shoulder, and then giving it a gentle, yet firm squeeze lightly. "I know but I can always try, Resa. I just feel so bad to what a big asshole I have been over the years. I can't believe I never even tried to call you or even try to find where you went."

Theresa pouted, sticking her tongue at him. "You'll pay for that, you know?"

Ethan ruffled up her hair and leaned his body back against the couch after removing his shoes. "I know but I will pay later, Theresa. I honestly can't believe how much I have missed in these last, several years."

Sighing, Theresa looked over at Ethan. "You've missed quite a lot, actually. Sometimes… I don't even want to think of my past when I left Harmony."

Ethan arched an eyebrow as he heard her words. What was she talking about? Did something bad happen when she moved to Mexico to live with her aunt? He was still in shock that she was a mother and wondered if that had to do with anything. He couldn't help but wonder where the father was.

"Theresa," Ethan started, turning his body so that he was looking over at her. "Do you care on sharing me that information? I mean, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Theresa sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "I guess I should tell you. I hate having secrets, especially from you, Ethan. Well, as you know, I am a mother---"

"And a very beautiful one at that," Ethan flirted, flashing her a crooked grin.

Simply blushing, she looked over at him, and she let out a shaky breath. "Jaden wasn't exactly planned, I guess you could say. I guess you could say that it wasn't even in my will to have sex with--- this man---""

Ethan then realized what Theresa was saying and he felt his body go limp. Reaching for her hands, he looked up into her dark eyes, and he felt like this was his entire fault.

"Oh Theresa," Ethan gasped, taking her into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't Ethan. Please--- just don't. I am kind of grateful because I have an amazing boy across the hall from me and he's my entire world right now. Without him, I'd be a miserable mess. I just--- know it."

"No--- don't say that. You are the strongest woman I have ever met, Theresa. Besides Fancy, you are strong, and you could make it through anything, Reesie."

"I just hate thinking about that night and I don't want Jaden to find out the truth of how he was conceived. I just want him to think of the happy times and to just be a kid, Ethan."

"I won't tell him, Theresa. I'm not that heartless, but I just wish I had been there for you."

Theresa stood up to her feet, placing her hands behind her neck, rubbing at the sore muscles in her neck. Before she knew it, she was in his lap, which Ethan had pulled her down into. Feeling his hands against the back of her neck, Theresa let out a soft moan.

"You always did have the best hands when it came to massaging," Theresa replied with a grin, sliding her neck more into his hands, allowing a sigh to leave her lips.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Fox came into the living room where everyone was at and sat down next to Miguel, flashing everyone a grin. He had been spying on Theresa and Ethan's conversation for about twenty minutes. Honestly, he had been amazed that Theresa had told Ethan about Jaden and how he had been conceived, but this had been her best friend for over ten years.

"It's about time," Fancy replied with a grin, taking hold of Luis's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I am just hoping that they can move their friendship to the next step."

"We are all hoping for that," Whitney replied with a groan, shaking her head. "Especially me. I am the OTHER best friend in case you all have forgotten. I hear everything when _she_ rants."

"All I want is for my sister to happy," Paloma said with a sigh. "She's been through so much over the years."

"I am just glad that she has Jaden in her life," Miguel replied with a smile on his face. "That little boy makes Theresa so happy."

"It's the same way Maria makes us happy, sweetie, or how Marty makes Luis," Kay replied, licking across her bottom lip, taking a sip of the ice tea from her glass.

"All we want is for the two to be happy. Ethan's been a crab ever since Theresa left," Noah replied with a roll of his eyes. "And we all know it wasn't because of Gwen breaking up with him, either."

"How the hell are we even suppose to do that?" Chad asked with a raised eyebrow, laying back against the blanket on the floor.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Theresa and Ethan were now laying down on her bed, telling each other about their lives, and she realized what a successful lawyer he was, and he had learned to what an amazing drawer she was. Well--- with clothes, anyway. All Ethan wanted was to be in her life and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for that matter. He realized that Theresa had been through hell back and forth and he wanted to be the guy that she could turn to when there was a situation she couldn't get of or something along the lines like that. Theresa meant so much to him.

Jumping out of his thoughts, he heard the jiggle of the doorknob, and then a voice. It wasn't just any voice, either.

"Mommy," Jaden cried out, knocking on the door. "I want to come in."

Theresa slid off of the bed and she walked to the door. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open, and she knelt down when Jaden ran into his mother's arms, hugging her like his life depended on it.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" Theresa asked, picking him up, as his little legs wrapped around her mid section.

Pulling back as his brown locks bounced in his face, he blinked his eyes. "I missed you, Mommy. Did you miss me?"

Theresa grinned at him. "You know I did, Jaden. I always miss my baby."

Jaden pouted. "No baby. I… a big boy, Mommy."

Ethan couldn't hide the smile from his face. He had to admit that Theresa was an amazing mother and this little boy meant everything to her. He knew that she would do anything to protect Jaden from harms way.

"You're always going to be my baby. When you're married, you're still going to be angelic baby, Jaden, and you know that, sweetheart," Theresa replied with a grin, turning around so he could see her friend. "I want you to meet someone."

Jaden looked at the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm a friend of your mommy, Jaden. I've known your mother since she was about your age," Ethan replied with a grin on his face. "I do think you are more tolerable than her."

Jaden flashed Ethan a grin. "Oh, I like him already, Mommy."

Theresa, being playful, simply just rolled her eyes. "I am glad you do, sweetheart, and I like him too. He's a--- good guy."

All Theresa knew was she was so happy of Ethan being here and she was even happier by the way her son and Ethan took in each other. She was more worried about her son because it took a lot for Jaden to like something or someone. Jaden Michael Lopez-Fitzgerald was her pride and joy.

Placing Jaden on his feet, she watched him run out of her room, and heard Fox laughing, meaning that Jaden tackled him to the ground. Turning to Ethan, she sat down beside him on the bed.

"So, um, what do you think of him?" Theresa asked with a blush in her cheeks, licking across her dry lips, wetting them slightly.

"He's a really good, yet interesting kid, but what kid isn't? You're doing a really amazing job with him," Ethan admitted with a broad smile, which spread across his face. "If you two ever need anything, Theresa, please don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

Theresa smiled at Ethan and nodded her head. "Okay Ethan. If I do need anything, I will come to you or Fox since he said the same words to me. I am just glad that we finally talked."

Ethan smiled as he looked at Theresa. She was amazingly stunning and had become this way over the eight years. He knew that her rape had made her an amazing woman and he was just so proud of the woman that she to this day. He knew it was all because of Jaden but he knew a part of her was because she was literally a strong woman. He was just so proud of her and he would do anything to protect her. He honestly didn't know where he would be if Theresa didn't forgive him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between Gwen and you? Do you two still talk?"

Ethan was definitely surprised at her question, especially since the last time they had talked about Gwen and him, he was yelling at her, telling her it was her fault that he wasn't married to Gwen. In all honesty, he was actually glad that they hadn't married since it seemed to him the two were better off as friends anyways.

"Well, we do talk, and besides, she's happy, and that's all I have ever wanted for her. Gwen deserves to be happy. I am just glad that she found that with Jared Casey. He seems like a pretty decent guy."

Theresa smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah, he is a nice guy."

"Besides, I am glad that Gwen broke off our engagement eight years ago because it seems I've been interested in someone else for quite sometime. Hell, I didn't even know it," Ethan replied with a smile on his face.

Theresa kind of frowned at his words. She obviously had no chance now to be with him. Years ago when he teased her about her feelings for him, she should have known that it would never happen for the two of them ever! Ethan just would never ever be interested in someone like her.

"Oh, I see. Well, this girl--- she sure is lucky," Theresa told him, trying not to sound disappointment, or to let her emotions take the best of her.

"Theresa," Ethan started as a smile peered across his face. "That girl--- it's you, Reesie. The girl I have feelings for… it's you and I think it's always been you."


	4. Admitting our true feelings!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has just come back to Harmony after eight years. Graduating in the top of her class, Theresa had decided to fulfill her career in becoming a fashion designer. She had left Harmony after she told Ethan Winthrop how she felt even though he had a girlfriend. Theresa thought he would be mature and leave his fiancé but she was so wrong. Getting the reaction she never even thought, Theresa fled to Mexico to live her life. What happens when she sees Ethan? What happens when Ethan finds out why Theresa had her outburst eight years ago? Is Theresa hiding anything else?

-4-

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had be dreaming or something. Ethan Winthrop did not just say what she thought he just said. As nice and as lovely as that sounded, this had to be some damn joke or something.

"Ethan, you're joking, right? You… you don't love me. You can't love someone like me…"

Ethan chuckled, leading her over to the bed, and he took a seat next to her. He then grabbed hold of her hands and he smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But that's just the thing, Reesie," Ethan said as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "I think it's you I've always been madly and deeply in love with. Gwen made me realize that when I talked to her."

Theresa gulped, licking across her bottom lip, as she became nervous. "Oh, you talked to Gwen?"

Ethan just let a small laugh leave his lips. "Yes, of course I talked to her. I was trying to figure out my feelings towards you and her. I know that doesn't sound right but you know…"

"Yeah," Theresa said a little nervously. "So, you are for real? This isn't payback to get back at me for telling you how I felt years ago, is it? If it is, Ethan, you are a dead man."

Ethan grinned, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I would never be so cruel and do that to you."

Theresa raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "I am not so sure about that, Mr. Winthrop."

"Now, you are just trying to make me sound old, Theresa, and that's just wrong. So wrong and you know it!" Ethan said with a shake of his head. "You're almost my age."

Theresa moved into his lap, being bold, and she looked into Ethan's eyes. "But I am so much younger and I am going to look good no matter how old I am."

"Oh please," Ethan said, running his fingers through her hair. "Is this what you have turned into over the years? To being cocky and the most stubborn woman in the world?"

Theresa grinned at him. "I've always been stubborn, but I guess after having Jaden, it just made me becoming more energetic and stubborn as you like to put it."

Ethan smiled as he looked over at her. "He's a very good boy, Theresa."

Theresa smiled as she looked into his eyes. "And it's all because of what my friends, family, and I have done for him."

Ethan placed his hands on her hips, sliding them up and down. "And you have done a miraculous job with him. The good thing is he looks a lot like you. He looks just like Miguel when he was his age if you ask me."

Theresa laid her head on his shoulder, sighing out of relief. Ethan and her were finally working things out as best friends and she couldn't even ask for anything more. She was getting what she always wanted, especially having Ethan in her life. She had her son, Jaden, her friends, her family, and she had the boy she had always wanted. Her dreams were finally becoming a reality.

"Theresa, can I kiss you?" Ethan asked, sliding his hand up to her cheek, just being so happy right now that he told her how he felt towards her.

Theresa lifted her head away from his shoulder and she felt her cheeks flushed out when she heard the words leave his lips. She had always wanted to kiss him and it was about to become a reality.

"You want to… kiss me, Ethan?" Theresa asked, still in shock that he had asked her such a question.

Ethan grinned and nodded, sliding one hand onto her back, as the other hand stayed onto her hip. "Of course. Just watching you talk makes me just want to kiss you."

"Well," Theresa said, lifting her head as she looked into his eyes. "What are you waiting for then, Ethan?"

Ethan slid both of his hands to her face and stared at her for a second before his lips pressed ever so gently against Theresa's soft lips. He held her close when she immediately pressed her body against him. Within matter of moments, the kiss was turning passionate, their tongues dueling against one another, and she moaned along with Ethan's own, matching moans.

"Ethan," Theresa breathed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck once the kiss had died. "I really do enjoy kissing you. Such perfect lips."

Ethan fluttered his eyes open, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "I love kissing you too, babe, and I hope I will be able to kiss you really, really soon."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

It had been weeks since Ethan and Theresa had been seeing each other or since their first together. The two weren't able to keep their hands off of each other and everyone could see the desire being plagued off of them each time around. Even strangers on the streets could see how much they loved one another.

Everyone had even moved back to Harmony ever since some stranger had shot Ivy. Luckily, she made it through surgery, and she was perfectly fine, being the worried mother that she had been for her children, as well as her children. Ivy and Theresa had started a line together, which Fancy and Pretty had joined in on helping.

Theresa had just bought a house that was big enough to fit at least three more children in her life. As she heard the doorbell after she walked inside, she let out a groan. She had been stuck at the office for hours and someone was already bothering her. As she opened the door, there was Ethan with a bouquet of white lilies. He had really remembered what her favorite flowers were after so many years of not seeing each other.

Theresa had to admit that he looked so handsome, still in his work clothes, which consisted of a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a black, matching jacket.

"Oh Ethan," Theresa gasped with a smile on her face, noticing his other hand was behind his back. "What are you hiding there behind your back? Do you have a surprise for me or something, baby?"

Ethan grinned as he pulled out a bag, which had chocolates and a stuffed bear. When Theresa saw what was inside, she smiled as she looked at him.

"I thought that Jaden could use some more stuffed animals. How's the little guy doing?"

"Well, he's sick right now, but the doctor said he should be doing better. He just has a stuffy nose," Theresa said, stepping aside so he could come inside. Once inside, she shut the door behind herself. "So, what brings you here, Ethan?"

Ethan handed her the flowers and he watched her put the lilies in fresh water and into the vase. "I wanted to see my girlfriend and you have been working extremely hard ever since we came back to Harmony."

Theresa blushed, taking a seat on the couch, as she opened her box of chocolate. When she watched him sit next to her, she placed her legs into his lap. "Oh Ethan, you are too kind, and I am glad you are here, but something tells me that you are hiding something from me. What's going on?"

"I was thinking… actually, hoping that the three of us could leave Harmony for a few days, or you could take a few days off. You know… use a few personal days to spend some time with your son and me."

Hearing his words, she couldn't hide the smile from his face. "Ethan, I can't---"

"Oh but you can," Ethan said, watching her take one of the chocolates into her mouth, and he began to massage her feet. "I hate seeing you so tired all the time, Reesie."

"You really want me to do this with you, Ethan?"

Ethan smiled, pushing his thumb into the middle of the bottom of her foot. "Please sweetheart. I mean, it's not like your son's in school, anyway. I want to spend more time with the two of you."

"I guess I can do this but where are we going to go, Ethan?" Theresa asked, not being able to hide the excitement in her voice, just so happy.

"Well, Alistair has given me a key to his summer cottage in the country," Ethan said, watching her take another chocolate. "Are you going to be an angel and share your chocolate with me, babe?"

"Well, that was nice of him, and I think that sounds like someone's hungry." Theresa took a chocolate out, which had caramel inside, and she placed the chocolate piece against his lips. "Take a bite, Ethan."

Ethan smirked against the piece of chocolate and he took a bite, savoring the bite, and he watched her take the end of his piece into her mouth.

"Hey! Wasn't that mine?" Ethan asked, faking a pout on his face. "It was really good."

"Too bad, Ethan. You should have eaten the whole piece," Theresa laughed as she looked at him.

Before Theresa knew what was going on, he pulled Theresa and the box of chocolates into his mouth, and he looked into her eyes. He flashed her a grin as he grabbed a small piece of chocolate, pressing it into her lips. As he watched her take a bite, he took the other end of the chocolate fudge piece into his mind.

"Thank you again for the chocolate and the flowers, Ethan. Jaden's going to love his teddy bear you brought for him."

"Well, the two of you deserve everything you can get," Ethan whispered into her neck, pushing his hands under her top, placing his hands on her stomach. "You know… I wish I could have been there when you were pregnant."

Theresa sighed, placing the box of chocolates on the table in front of them and she placed her hand against his chest as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"It's not anyone's fault but I honestly didn't know how to react about my pregnancy," Theresa admitted with a sigh leaving her lips. "Jaden's my pride and joy."

"And he's just like you, Theresa, which makes me like you more and more, sweetheart. He reminds me what your brothers and you used to be like as children."

"Oh God, I was such a skinny, fragile-like child," Theresa commented, shaking her head.

"Yeah but you were still adorable," Ethan said, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. "And now, you're just downright sexy, sweetheart, and you know it."

Theresa blushed, sliding her body back against his chest.

"I still cannot believe that we have found out that we have feelings for each other, Ethan. I never imagined that you would ever have feelings for me but you… do."

"I do," Ethan said, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head down on the top of her head. "And you do have feelings for me as well, Ethan. So, do you want to leave tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely in the morning," Theresa stated, sliding her body back against him.

"Wonderful. We will leave in the morning, then."

"I am really excited," Theresa admitted, sliding her body around to face him. "Just being alone away from our friends and family with Jaden in an empty house away from Harmony will be good. Jaden really likes you, though."

"And I like him like he is mine, sweetheart."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Theresa looked around the cabin of where Ethan, Jaden, and her were staying at for a week, for the third time that day. She was just in shock at how beautiful this mansion-like cabin really was. Relieved that she was spending some time with her son and her boyfriend, it made it worth the while. Alistair even had one of the nanny's go with them so Theresa and Ethan could even get some alone time together, which Theresa was very thankful of.

"And what are you doing?" Ethan asked with a grin, sliding his body behind Theresa, wrapping both of his arms around Theresa's slender waist. "Are you looking around again?"

Theresa smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I can't help it, Ethan. It's just this is the kind of home I really wouldn't mind owning one day… with kids and a husband, of course."

"Would I happen to be this husband?" Ethan teased, kissing her neck softly.

"Yes. Does that make me a horrible to think that about you and me? I mean, I really love you, Ethan, and I am hoping that doesn't freak you out, either."

"No," Ethan said, turning her around, and he kissed her lips briefly. "It doesn't freak me out at all, baby. I just love you so much."

Theresa blushed as she heard his words leave his lips. "You, um, you love me, Ethan?"

Ethan smiled as he looked at her, pulling her close, and he kissed her lips once again. "I do, Theresa, and I think I have since we were in school together. How could I not love you? How could I not have these amazing feelings for such a beautiful woman and mother as you, Resa?"

Theresa had tears filling inside of her eyes as she looked up into Ethan's eyes. "I never thought I would ever hear you say those words to me so soon but I am happy, Ethan. I love you so much. I've got everything I want. I have an amazing career, I have a little boy, and I have you, Ethan."

Ethan chuckled, taking both of her hands in his, and he pulled her close to his body, his eyes never leaving hers. "I don't even know how lucky I am. You hated me but here we are."

Theresa smiled, sliding her body against his tighter, leaving no space between the two. "So, where did Alice take Jaden?"

"She took him to the beach so that gives us about a hour or two alone," Ethan whispered against her lips. "I was thinking we could cuddle on the couch, eating popcorn, and watch a movie or something…"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart," Theresa said against his lips, sliding her arms around his neck, and she loved how safe he could make her feel. "As long as we are together, I don't care what the two of us do. You should know that just being with you is a wonderful thing."

"I never want to lose you," Ethan admitted, leading her to the couch. As he helped her sit down on the couch, he took a seat next to her, and he flashed her a smile on his face when he took her in his arms. "You are my world, Theresa, and I cannot see myself with anyone but you."

"And you will not lose me, Ethan. You are my lover as well as my best friend."

"You still think of me as your best friend still?" Ethan asked with a grin on his face, wrapping his arms around her a little bit tighter, and not wanting to let her go. "Even after everything I did to you, you still consider me as your best friend, Theresa? I don't know what to say."

"Of course I do, Ethan. You will be my best friend always. Friends fight all the time, baby. Even though we didn't talk for years, I never ever stopped considering you my best friend. Sure, I thought of you as an asshole, but I understand," Theresa said, kissing his lips softly.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but I never want to fight with you," Ethan said with a sigh, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You know I hate fighting, especially with beautiful women like someone like you. My parents were always fighting, so you know how I like to be a happy man, especially with you, babe."

"And I never want to fight, either."

Ethan smiled, holding Theresa close, as he never imagined that he could ever be this happy with an amazing woman like Theresa, and nothing was going to destroy his happiness. No one was going to ruin what he had and that was pure enjoyment of how Theresa could make him even feel so happy like he was. No woman, not even Gwen Hotchkiss, could ever make him smile or just be happy, and he knew that Theresa was the one woman he deserved to have.

Theresa looked over at Ethan when she watched him go into the kitchen to make them some popcorn, as well as serve them drinks. Ever since she returned to Harmony, everything seemed to be going very well. Now that she was tumor-less free, things were wonderful. Even though they had that argument at the mansion, things were getting better and better, and she only wanted to bring a smile to Ethan's face every, single day.

"Baby, you all right?" Ethan asked, taking a seat down on the couch next to her, handing her bottle of water, holding his own as well as the bag of popcorn.

Theresa smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just thinking on how happy I am with you, Ethan. You have really changed ever since I blurted out my feelings to you eight years ago."

Ethan frowned as he looked into her eyes. "God, I hope that's a very good thing, babe. I really hate the way I had treated you in front of our friends and family."

"We were young, sweetheart. Don't worry about it," Theresa said with a shrug of her shoulders, kissing the bridge of his nose, and then smiled at him. "I want to think of the present and the future with Jaden, you, and myself."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I do want to remember some things from the past, especially the way we met," Ethan replied with a grin on his face. "You were so cute when you ran up to me, explaining who you were."

"I was so determined to meet you, Ethan," Theresa grinned, taking some popcorn in her hand, eating it. "I was so shy when you spoke your name."

"You were so precious," Ethan admitted with a broad smile on his face.

"Am I still that precious child you met a while back?" Theresa asked with hopeful eyes, sliding her body closer to him, taking a sip of her water. "I am really glad that we are here, spending time together."

"You are still that precious, little girl when we met, Theresa, but you are so much more," Ethan grinned, looking over at her, and he sighed out of happiness. "You just make me so happy being with you."

"Really?" Theresa asked with a big ass grin on her face. "I know that you make me extremely happy and I am enjoying to how much time we are spending together."

"Yes sweetheart and I am really glad that I can make you feel that way. You are my world and I can't see myself being with anyone but you," Ethan admitted, leaning in, and then planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you Theresa."

"Ethan, with comments like that, you are going to make me cry," Theresa blushed, placing her hand on his knee. "I never ever want to lose how happy you make me."

"And you won't. That is a definite promise as my goal in life is to make a very beautiful woman a very happy camper. We are going to enjoy our time together no matter what. We are going to have fun and we are going to have fun with Jaden. I was thinking the three of us could go to the beach tomorrow?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Theresa said, taking some more popcorn in her hand.

"Great! Sounds like a date."


End file.
